Many center caps for a motor vehicle wheel incorporate a thin chromium plating in order to provide a desired chrome appearance. Many times this plating is damaged when one utilizes a tool to remove the center cap from the wheel.
This document relates to a new and improved center cap that may be easily removed from its fixed position in the motor vehicle wheel without damaging the plating on the center cap. This is accomplished utilizing a simple punch that is inserted through a very small hole or aperture in the face of the center cap that does not compromise the aesthetic appearance of the center cap.